Wings of the Angel, Blood of the Demon
by Dreamlight
Summary: What happens to Ranma when the background of the story changes? Different curses, relationships, and adventures of course!
1. Strangers from China

_**Disclaimer: If you honestly need this then something's wrong with your head. I don't own Ranma 12.**_

_I don't know what my deal is with the constant editing of my stories, but I do it anyways. I had a story in my mind of this, but I kept changing it to appease certain readers. I was new at writing and wanted something to be liked by everyone, of course that's impossible. So what I'm doing now is rewriting it the way it was supposed to be._

_**

* * *

**_  
The rain poured heavily on the street, pounding it with an unmatched ferocity. The people who were smart stayed indoors, and those who couldn't do that hid under umbrellas; however there were two who ran down the street, their lack of common sense obvious to the people they passed. Strangely enough, it wasn't the fact that they were running in the rain that grabbed their attention; it was the fact that it was a pig-tailed raven-haired man with a pigtail being chased by a giant panda. Another thing a person would notice is when the panda began attacking the man, it was with obvious skill in the martial arts. The man dodged effortlessly, throwing the pack he carried to the side and took a guarded position. 

"That's enough already!" The pig-tailed man shouted. The panda responded by attacking him again, but the man evaded by jumping over it and, launching his own attack kicked it in the head with enough force to topple the giant. He waited until regaining his breath before walking away, not noticing the panda had recovered from his attack. The panda snuck behind him and hit hard enough to send him skidding a good number of feet. When he found his footing he turned around and took a fighting stance, the panda responded by doing the same. They both were oblivious to the people staring at them at awe.

"I-It's a panda!" One man said in surprise. At this even more people turned their attention towards the two unusual fighters. The man beckoned with his hand, egging the panda to attack him. The panda growled in return, then lunged at him. The man dodged and weaved while the panda attacked with its claws, they continued this strange dance while the people around them watched in amazement.

"I told you all along, I'm _not_ interested," The raven-haired man shouted. The panda, obviously not able to speak, just continued its attack. "Picking my fiancée for me like that!" He said as he grabbed the panda's arm and threw it onto the ground. "Stay like that for all I care, I'm going back to China." The young man grabbed his pack and walked away from the fallen panda. Unknown to him the panda had fully recovered and grabbed a sign near it. Doing as it had previously, it snuck behind him and hit him as hard as it could with the sign. The man's eyes widened for a second, then he collapsed to the ground unconscious. The people around them gasped.

"Did you see what it did to that guy?" A man asked the woman next to him.

"What a horrible thing to do," Another couple said to each other. The panda didn't like this unwanted attention and growled at them until they walked away. The panda picked up the man and slung him over it's shoulder, then marched off to see an old friend. Above everyone, a dark form could be made out, wings spread and flying along the skies on the same path as the panda and the man.

* * *

A middle-aged man with long black hair held a postcard with a panda eating bamboo on the front. Tears streamed down his eyes as he read the words. 

_I am coming with my son Soun Tendo, my old friend. We should be at your dojo on Friday. Take care._

_Signed,  
Genma Saotome._

Soun put the postcard down on the table, today was Friday, they'd be here soon.

"Kasume! Nabiki!" He called out. "Akane!" When no one responded he searched them out. Kasumi, his eldest, was in the kitchen.

"Kasumi," He said. She turned around, the look of tranquility that never seemed to leave her face.

"Yes father?" She asked.

"Where are Nabiki and Akane?"

Kasumi thought about it before answering. "Nabiki and Akane are in their rooms, I think."

Soun nodded. "Please meet me in the dining room, I have an announcement."

Kasumi nodded and Soun went to find his other daughters. He went to Nabiki's room first since it was closest. Soun found his daughter lying on her bed reading a book.

"Nabiki, wait with your sister in the dining room," Soun said. "I have something to tell you."

She nodded and he went to Akane's room. "Akane?" The room was empty, but he heard a loud shout from the dojo and assumed that Akane must be training.

Soun walked to the dojo and arrived to see his daughter break a stack of bricks. Akane looked up at him with pride on her face.

"Not bad, huh?" Akane asked. Soun beamed at her.

"You make your father proud Akane," He said. "You'll get a fine husband one day!"

Akane scowled. "Dad, unlike Nabiki, I _hate_ boys!"

Soun knew to drop the subject. "Let's go to the dining room, your sisters are waiting for an announcement I need to make."

Akane nodded. "Okay."

They walked to the dining room where Nabiki and Kasumi were sitting patiently. Akane sat next to her sisters and Soun sat across from them. Picking up the postcard again, he read the contents to his daughters.

"We get to meet your old friend father?" Kasumi asked. Soun nodded.

"And his son, who is to be a Fiancée to one of you," He said.

"Fiancée?" Nabiki asked.

"His name is Ranma Saotome," Sound explained. "If one of you three were to marry him and carry on this training hall, then our family legacy would be secure."

"Hey wait a minute!" Akane refused, as Soun knew she would. "You can't decide for me, count me out!"

"Maybe you should wait until you meet him, he could be cute," Nabiki suggested. "Right daddy?"

Soun laughed nervously and checked the postcard. "They'll be here soon." He stood up and walked towards the entrance to the pond in his backyard. "They've been on a training mission and have recently crossed through China."

"Ooh, China!" Nabiki said, impressed.

"So they trained in China," Akane grumbled. "That doesn't mean they're any good."

"How old is Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

"Is he handsome?" Nabiki asked.

"I hope he isn't younger than me," Kasumi said. Soun just stared outside at the pond where an odd looking duck had just settled.

"Well, what kind of guy is he?" Nabiki was getting frustrated by her father's lack of response.

Soun laughed again, then sighed. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Nabiki asked, starting to get angry.

"I've never met him," Soun explained.

Nabiki and Kasumi stared at their father in surprise.

_I don't believe this,_ Akane thought.

Footsteps could be heard from the front door.

"Put me down I said!" A male voice shouted. "Let go you old fool!"

Nabiki rushed over to her father. "That must be them!" Soun nodded and they both ran to the source of the voice. Kasumi slowly walked behind them.

"I hope he's older than me," She said. Akane reluctantly followed her sister. Before either had taken four steps, Nabiki and Soun almost plowed into them being followed by a giant panda carrying a raven-haired man.

"Are these your friends father?" Kasumi asked, calm as always. Soun quickly shook his head.

"Let go old man," The guy said, hitting the panda's shoulder. "Can't you see you're scaring them?"

The panda stopped and set the man down in front of Soun. Bashfully, the man looked up at Soun.

"I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry 'bout this." Soun became ecstatic and pulled him into a hug.

"He is cute!" Nabiki observed.

"My future son!" Soun said. Nabiki walked around Ranma, admiring the well built boy.

"Quite a catch," She commented. "If I weren't already taken I'd-"

"You _aren't_ taken Nabiki," Soun interrupted sternly. Nabiki gave him a false smile.

"Whatever you say Daddy," She said sweetly. "But I think you're suffocating your new son."

Soun looked down at the now blue-faced boy in his grasp and released him quickly. "Sorry about that."

Ranma just nodded, not able to quite speak properly yet. He looked at the other two girls who hadn't greeted him, one was just standing there with a smile on her face, but the other seemed to be analyzing Ranma. He felt uncomfortable under her gaze and was relieved when Soun cleared his throat, as it gave him something else to focus on.

"Where is your father Ranma?" Soun asked. "I've been looking forward to seeing him again."

Ranma looked back at the panda who had the facial expression of someone who wished they could sink through the floor.

"C'mon pops," Ranma said. "They're gonna have to know sooner or later."

The panda held up a sign that read, 'Couldn't it be later?' Ranma gave the panda a glare, causing the animal to sigh and flip the sign over. It now read 'May I please have some warmed water?'

Soun and his family had been staring at the exchange, dumbfounded, but Kasumi quickly realized a guest needed something and left to get it. When she returned she handed the panda the warm water, which it poured on it's head. Immediately a short, stocky, and bald man stood in front of them, he smiled nervously.

"Um...hello Tendo," He said. Soun smiled weakly, then fell backwards, unconscious.

* * *

Soun cracked his eyes a little, his head throbbed with pain. 

"A curse?" Nabiki's voice was asking. Soun opened his eyes all the way, which Kasumi noticed.

"Father's awake," She said. Soun sat up and looked around, next to him sat Genma and Nabiki.

Genma had a nervous look on his face.

"Saotome?" Soun asked. Genma nodded.

"It's me Tendo," He said.

"You were a panda," Soun said. "How?"

"Um...perhaps we should wait for the rest of my family to arrive before I tell the whole story," Genma said.

Soun raised an eyebrow at Nabiki, who looked just as confused.

"Rest of your family?" Soun asked.

"My other son," Genma explained. "He had to take another route to get here."

"You have another son?" Soun questioned. Genma nodded.

"Adopted, his name is Ryoga Hibiki," Genma said. "He should be here any minute now."

"Where's Ranma," Soun asked, realizing Ranma was nowhere to be seen.

"Your daughter challenged him to a match," Genma said. Soun's eyes widened.

"We'd better stop them," Soun panicked. "Akane will fight all out against a boy!"

Genma chuckled. "Don't worry Soun, my son is a force to be reckoned with."

* * *

"You study Kempo?" Akane asked. 

"A little," Ranma said.

"Why don't we have a little match?" Akane asked.

"A match...?" Ranma sounded uneasy.

"Yeah, just for fun." Akane explained. She took her stance. "Don't worry, I won't attack for real."

Ranma nodded, standing across from Akane.. Akane let her fist fly in attack, but Ranma jumped over it. Surprised, but undaunted, Akane punched and kicked at Ranma, each blow hitting only air as the man dodged.

"Attack me!" Akane was growing frustrated as Ranma continued evading her attacks.

_I can't hit him, is he reading my attacks? _Akane thought to herself. _Okay, this time for real._

Akane put more strength into her punch and threw it at Ranma, who jumped over it and her, landing behind Akane. Ranma poked a finger in the back of Akane's head. Akane turned around with a shocked look on her face. Ranma smiled, then laughed, soon Akane joined him.

"You're pretty good," Akane complimented. "Now let's have a real fight."

"Why?" Ranma asked. _A real fight? Hm... could be fun, but how much power does she have?_

"I can't stand losing to a boy." Akane explained. She got into a different fighting stance, a small pink aura appeared around her. Ranma merely kept his position, but a blue aura, even smaller than Akane's, appeared around him. Akane smirked to herself as she saw how small his aura was compared to her, and went on the offensive again. This time all of her hits connected, but no damage was done to the boy. She leaped back in surprise, all her hits had felt like punching a pillow, soft but no damage. Ranma just continued standing there, a smileon his face.

_Incredible!_ Akane thought to herself. _Not one my hits affect him one bit, is it his aura?_

The aura around Ranma disappeared and he held out his hand. "Let's continue this later, we're about to have another guest."

Akane shook his hand and led the way back to her house. "How'd you do that? My attacks were useless against you."

Ranma laughed a bit. "I'll explain it to you a bit later, when my brother gets here."

"Brother?" Akane asked. A loud thump on the roof could be heard and Ranma's grin grew.

"Akane, tell pops they're here!" He called down, before rushing outside an leaping to the roof.

"Who's here?" She yelled at him, but he was to far to hear her. She groaned in frustration and ran off to where she last saw Genma.

"Mr. Saotome!" Akane said. Genma looked away from Soun and Nabiki and met her gaze.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Ranma says they're here?" Akane answered, having no idea what she was talking about.

"Where?" Genma asked. Akane pointed to the roof.

"On the roof," She replied. Genma's eyes widened before he grabbed a warmed kettle near him and ran outside, jumping on to the roof. Soun looked at Akane questioningly, but she shrugged.

"I have no clue," She said.

* * *

Ranma ran up to the large shape on the roof, a smile plastered on his face. Whatever it was, it couldn't be described as human. It did have two arms and two legs and walked upright, but that's about all that it had in commmon. It had to large horns, curving from it's forehead to reach down near it's waist, with long brown hair that reached the same length, though the hair grew out from it's wrists and legs as well. It's glowing red eyes met Ranma's and it's mouth formed into a smile, showing off dozens of razor sharp teeth. It stood a good seven feet tall and had wings that spanned about that length on each side. 

"Hey little brother," It said in a voice that vibrated the air, it's red eyes twinkling. Ranma laughed, even though he was the older of the two.

"We'd better get you some hot water Ryoga," Ranma said. The monster nodded. Genma ran up to Ryoga and looked up at his adopted son. "I would say you've grown, but it's only been a couple of hours, and you growing anymore might not be a good thing."

Ryoga and Ranma laughed, Ryoga's completely enveloping Ranma's. Genma tossed the kettle at Ryoga, then fired a chi-based blade at it, causing it to neatly pour water over the giant monsters head, turning the monster into a man Ranma's height that wore a yellow shirt with black pants and a bandanna on his head, which somewhat controlled his hair, at least keeping it out of his eyes.

"Thanks dad," He said, a fang hanging out of his mouth on his lip. Akane and Soun appeared on the edge of the roof with extremely confused and irritated looks on their faces.

"_Now_ can we have an explanation?" Soun asked. Akane nodded in agreement.

"Um...let's go inside first," Genma suggested..

"Let me introduce you to my family," Genma said. "This, as you already know, is Ranma my eldest son."

"I'm Ryoga Hibiki," Ryoga said, blushing a bit from all the attention he was given.

"Now...about that story..."Genma started.

**_Flashback: Three months ago_**

"We have reached Jusenkyo training grounds," A guide said, leading Ranma, Genma, and Ryoga. They all surveyed the area; there were hundreds of poles, but all around the bases were ponds, very deep looking ponds.

"Looks good!" Ranma said, before leaping onto a pole. "C'mon Ryoga, we'll beat pops this time!"

"Right!" Ryoga said, following Ranma's lead. Genma smirked and leaped after them, none noticed the frantic warnings of the Jusenkyo Guide.

"I won't go easy on you!" Genma said as he got into a fighting stance. Ranma and Ryoga exchanged a grin.

"Just the way we like it!" They cried out before leaping at their father. Genma smirked as he jumped in the air at both of them and exchanged blows. Ranma was knocked into one of the smaller springs, and Ryoga fell into one of the biggest, Genma landed on another pole with the smirk still in place. A red-haired woman appeared where Ranma had fallen, the guide ran over to him holding a sign that read 'Spring of Drowned Female'.

"Very bad sir!" The guide said. "You fall into-"

He was interrupted as a beast flew from where Ryoga had fallen, causing Genma to fall off his pole and into another pond. The guide ran to where the giant was, holding a sign that read 'Spring of Drowned Demon'.

A rather large panda appeared where Genma had fallen, causing the guide to run at him with a new sign that read 'Spring of Drowned Panda'.

**_End Flashback_**

"So you're all cursed?" Soun asked. They all nodded and Soun let his tears flow in sorrow.

"Cold water transforms us and warm water turns us back," Genma explained.

"Oh my," Kasumi raised a hand to her mouth. Nabiki looked a bit skeptical, but she _had_ seen Genma transform in front of her, so most doubts were eliminated. Akane just looked at Ranma confused.

"There was some 'Spring of Drowned Male' water, but only enough for one of us and Pop's gave it to me," Ranma explained.

Nabiki raised her eyebrows, she knew Ranma was lying, but not exactly about what.

"How are they all going to fit in the guest room?" Kasumi asked after recovering.

"We'll decide that later," Soun said. "Saotome, which of your sons will marry my daughter?'

Genma patted Ranma's shoulder. "Ranma here will." The two father's ignored his protests. Soun rested a hand on Akane's shoulder.

"She is the only one of mine who practices the Anything-Goes, she'll be a fitting heir," Soun explained. Ranma and Akane both stood up and began yelling at their fathers.

"We're too young!" Akane protested.

"I agree!" Ranma said.

"We're not asking you to get married now!" Soun laughed. "Just to not date other people until you do in a few years."

"I don't-" Ranma started, but he noticed Nabiki holding up a finger to her lips and gave him a wink. Ranma looked at Akane, seeing if she agreed. Akane nodded, it might be the only solution.

"Fine," Ranma said. "But I'm not marryin' nobody anytime soon."

"Right!" Akane agreed. Ryoga sweated nervously throughout the ordeal; hoping he'd be forgotten and left out of this mess.

* * *

"Glad you took my advice," Nabiki said. Ranma and Akane were sitting in her room, the former on the floor and the latter on the bed with her sister. 

"You got a plan?" Ranma asked. Nabiki nodded.

"You see... Daddy isn't making you get married for a few _years_," Nabiki started. "And Akane is having boy trouble as it is and we also don't know how long you'll actually be staying... so how about you stay a while and pretend to be Akane's fiancée. It'll get those boys to lay off her and you two to actually get to know each other. Who knows? You might hit it off!"

"It does make sense," Akane mumbled. Ranma nodded reluctantly.

"Guess we're engaged... for now," He said.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Review! 

Next Chapter: The Dangers of School.


	2. A New Rival!

Akane yawned and stretched, stood up and made her way to the kitchen, where Kasumi was busy making breakfast. Kasumi gave Akane a warm smile when she noticed her little sister walking in.

"Good morning," Kasumi greeted. Akane smiled back, though not fully awake.

"Morning!" She replied cheerily. "What's that sound?"

"All three Saotome's are in the back training," Kasumi said, gesturing to where the pond was.

Akane raised her eyebrows and walked out to the back. Just as Kasumi had said, they were training. Ryoga and Ranma had just landed after exchanging blows in the air and Genma sat on the porch shouting instructions. Akane plopped herself next to Genma and watched the two fight with amazement. The two were far above her; they both were so perfectly balanced, Ranma with his speed and Chi manipulation, and Ryoga with his endurance and strength.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe that we've all been together for so long," Genma said, taking a break from yelling and focusing on his future daughter-in-law.

Akane raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Ryoga's been with us since he was about five years old." Genma replied. "Sometimes it just feels strange when I think that he doesn't share my blood."

"I've always thought of family as people who act like it more than someone sharing genetics," Akane shrugged. "I've got some cousins that I don' teven know, but some friends that are like sisters to me."

A loud cry from Ryoga and a splash indicated that Ranma had won, but the beast that rose from the pond was angry. Now Ranma had an even _more_ difficult fight, but Genma decided to end it before it got too rough. He threw the kettle next to him above Ryoga and fired a Chi-blade to cause the demon to return to a boy.

"Ryoga!" Genma bellowed, standing up. "Never attack your own brother out of anger! _Especially_ in your demon form!"

Ryoga bowed his head, ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry dad, but you know how hard it is-"

"Yes I know the rage that comes with your cursed form!" Genma interrupted. "But you're stronger than that, you need to control it! Give me fifty jumps with one hundred pounds attached to your left foot!"

Ryoga sighed and went inside to grab the weights.

"That was a little harsh dad," Ranma said, walking over to where his father was sitting. Akane had excused herself and went to shower and get ready for school.

Genma sighed. "He needs this," He said. "When you two fight you don't think about property. Remember what _really_ happened at the amazons village?"

"I remember," Ranma said quietly, rubbing the gold ring on his right hand. "Ryoga couldn't control his temper and we ended up fighting, the ring is the only reason I could beat him."

"And that power almost killed Ryoga _and _you," Genma said. "Even though the power you gained makes it seem a bit better, the whole thing shouldn't have happened. Even now, with the power of that ring on our side, I don't want to risk anything."

Ryoga came back out, carrying the chain and ball and then tied it to his right foot. His right foot was his weaker side, so Genma had assigned it for the leaping, and he couldn't use his left foot while it was attached to the chain.

"Good morning Saotome!" Soun called out, poking his head outside.

"Morning Tendo!" Genma greeted.

Soun gestured inside with his thumb. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

"We'll be right there." Genma said. Soun nodded and went back inside.

"Let's go you," Genma said to Ranma, he turned to Ryoga. "You come in when you're finished."

Genma and Ranma walked inside, Akane sat at the table with her father and Nabiki. Ranma sat in the open space next to Akane and greeted her. Genma sat across from Soun and made sure a space for Ryoga was next to him. Kasumi walked in with the food, placing it on the middle of the table. Ryoga walked in, panting, and sat next to Genma. They all were served a portion by the eldest sister and as Genma waited, he handed his Ranma some papers. Ranma flipped through it curiously, the words **Furinkan High School** stood out on one of them.

"School?" Ranma asked. Ryoga stopped eating and looked over at the paper he held out in front of him.

"Both of you will be attending high school with the Tendo's," Genma explained. Before any could protest he cut them off. "A martial artist should take any advantage to strengthen the mind," He said. The other Saotome's sighed and finished their meal. Nabiki looked at the paper curiously.

"You'll be starting today!" She exclaimed. "You two better get ready, we'll be late otherwise."

Ryoga and Ranma dashed to go get ready, leaving upturned bowls of food. Genma, Soun, Nabiki, and Kasumi all sat at the table still, finishing their food.

* * *

Ranma walked on the fence next to Akane, stretching a sore muscle in his left arm. Ryoga had gotten ready first and left with Nabiki. 

"You okay?" Akane asked, watching Ranma carefully.

He nodded. "It's just sore," He said. "I'll have to give this arm a break when we train later."

Akane looked at her watch. "We still have some time, let's make a stop at Dr. Tofu's."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "A doctor?"

Akane nodded, a smile on her face. "Yep! The best there is, he'll fix you up in no time."

"Whatever you say _darling_," He joked. Akane gave him a mock glare before leading him to a nearby building.

"He's in here," She said as they walked in. "Dr. Tofu?"

A man wearing glasses and a medical gi walked out of a room nearby. "Akane?"

Akane smiled at him. "Good morning Dr. Tofu!"

He rubbed her head playfully. "You haven't been by lately. No new injuries?"

Akane shook her head and pointed to Ranma. "I'm with him. His arm's hurting and it'll interfere with his martial arts training."

Dr. Tofu studied Ranma for a second, the poked Ranma's arm. When Ranma winced Tofu smiled, then he shifted Ranma's arms into several different positions. "So what's your story?" Tofu asked, continuing the exercise of Ranma's arm. "How do you know Akane?"

"I'm - Augh!- staying with her -ouch! - family," Ranma explained, the pain of Tofu's treatment caused little shouts.

"Oh?" Tofu asked, letting Ranma go. "Why?"

"We're ... visiting," Ranma said to Tofu. "Mr. Tendo's and old friend of my dad's."

"Well you're free to go Ranma," Tofu said, then he noticed Ranma's ring.

"Could I see that?" Ranma nodded and held up his hand, Tofu took it and examined the ring. "The keeper of truth shall find the Light of Angels." Tofu read out loud. "The Divine Ring? I never thought I'd see this!"

"How'd you know Doctor?" Ranma asked.

"Dr. Tofu works as an archaeologist on the side," Akane explained.

"The last I'd heard, a tribe of Amazons had this," Tofu said thoughtfully, not noticing Ranma's expression of nervousness. "But the book I read about it in was several hundreds of years old, it could have been wrong."

Akane looked at her watch. "Ranma! We're going to be late!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him from Tofu's grasp.

"See you later Doc!" Ranma yelled. Tofu waved good-bye. "Tell Kasumi I said hi!" Tofu said.

* * *

Ryoga walked behind Nabiki. They reached the gates, only to see hundreds of boys lined up in the courtyard. Ryoga looked up at Nabiki with a confused expression. 

"What's with all these guys?" He asked.

"Ignore them," She said through gritted teeth. "They're about to get the crap beaten out of them anyways."

Ryoga nodded, still confused. The boys looked at Ryoga curiously, but other than that they ignored him.

Ranma ran next to Akane, the school was in sight. Ranma put an extra burst of speed, running past Akane and into the school, not fully noticing the boys until he heard Akane's cries. He turned around and saw that hundreds of boys were attacking Akane, he leaped into the center and helped beat them all off of her. She nodded her thanks to him, but he was still confused.

"What was that about?" He asked, before catching an object thrown at him. A rose?

"I see you have excellent reflexes," A man wearing a kendo outfit said, carrying a wooden sword in his hand. Ranma stood in front of Akane protectively. "Hm...a White Knight? If you would, White Knight, give me your name?"

"Well my name's-" Ranma began. "Is it not proper introduction to give one's name first?" the man said. "I am the same as the ancient samurai's, protecting the weak against the strong. My strength is immeasurable, and my swordsmanship is unrivaled. I am named Tatewaki Kuno, but am called Kuno."

Ranma stared at Kuno in surprise. Was it possible for someone to be so egotistic? "Um.. well.. I'm...my name's Ranma Saotome," Ranma said after regaining his composure.

Kuno nodded his head and pointed his sword at Akane. "It is our time to dance Fair Akane," Kuno said.

Akane stepped from behind Ranma, but he held out his arm to stop her.

"You ain't fighting her," He said. "It's me or nothing." Kuno raised an eyebrow in surprise, but nodded. Ryoga and Nabiki watched from a window, knowing better than to interfere with Ranma's fights. The rest of the school watched as one of the new guys got ready to fight the strongest at their school.

"Go inside Akane," Ranma said.

Akane looked at him angrily. "This is my fight Ranma!" She seethed.

Ranma and Kuno both fixed their gazes on her. "Not anymore," Ranma said.

"This is between me and your knight," Kuno said. "Now leave us."

Still angry, Akane walked inside. The two men faced each other, measuring their opposites with their senses.

"I see I won't have to hold back," Kuno said with a smirk. Ranma returned the expression.

"I agree," He said. Then they both launched themselves at each other. Ranma dodged the sword with amazing speed, but Kuno's sword left an incredibly hot trail that hurt to touch. Ranma was forced to leap back as all areas had become too painful to dodge in, and if it was just the blades swings causing the air to burn he didn't want the actual sword to hit him. No matter what, this fight was going to be hard.

"Who do you think is gonna win?" Nabiki asked Ryoga. Ryoga shrugged. "I dunno," He said. Rain poured from the skies, causing Ryoga to back away from the window.

_

* * *

_

_Enjoy! Review! Hopefully you'll do both!_


	3. The Bolt Fist Technique!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2.

* * *

Ranma leaped away from the steamed air Kuno's sword left behind. If the sword was wooden, then how did Kuno manage to heat it without lighting it on fire? Kuno charged after him, but Ranma leaped on top of a tree branch. Kuno swung the sword, cutting the tree in half, Ranma leaped off the falling tree and onto the nearby wall.

"Fight back!" Kuno yelled. Ranma vigorously shook his head.

"Not while you're using that sword buddy," Ranma said. "Ever heard of fighting fair?"

"It is my weapon as much as your fists," Kuno said. "Now get down and fight!"

His sword glowed red and he sliced it horizontally, a beam matching the color of the blade caught Ranma in the chest, slicing his shirt open and causing him to fly a couple of feet away from the wall. Ranma gasped in pain, having had the wind knocked out of him, but he was otherwise okay. He recovered and leaped on top of the wall again, where Kuno had aimed another chi slice, but Ranma jumped over it and landed on top of the swordsman's head. Kuno growled angrily and tried to hit Ranma, who jumped off hard enough to send Kuno crashing to the ground.

"You caught me by surprise using that chi attack," Ranma complimented. "But now that I know you can use them, there ain't anything holding me back."

Kuno rose with a determined look. "Give me your all, and I'll show you mine."

Ranma's body glowed with with a blue-white light, swirling around him; little snaps of electricity appeared at the edges from the energy. Kuno grinned at this.

"I see I won't have to hold back," He said. A red aura appeared around him, with some similarities that Ranma's had; but instead of electricity snapping in the air, it was steam rising from the heat. Dark clouds gathered, and lightning flashed in the distance.

In the school building Akane watched with Nabiki and Ryoga.

"He's on the same level as Ranma!" Ryoga said in surprise. "We need to interfere with this fight. This thunder is going to set Ranma off, let's get him out of there. C'mon Akane!"

Ryoga leaped out of the window and, out of sight from the other students, transformed as the water pelted him. Akane leaped after him as the class all stared after the new students.

_Amazing_, was the consensual thought. But they also knew that the fight needed to be hurried, school would start soon and the teachers here accepted no excuses for being late.

As they neared each other, Ranma's aura met with Kuno's and caused even more steam and electricity to appear. Their eyes locked, then they both clashed. Ranma blocked Kuno's sword with an intense white aura on his left arm, and swung his aura-covered right arm at the middle of the sword; causing half of it fall to the ground. Ranma gave Kuno a triumphant smirk as the older man leaped away, but the smirk disappeared when a crimson aura appeared in Kuno's hands, forming into a sword.

"You're the first I've met to destroy my sword," Kuno commented. "But I would be a fool to rely on a wooden sword alone."

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, causing Ranma to look around nervously. Thunder growled in the distance and Ranma fell to his knees in fear. Another thunderclap sounded and he covered his ears.

"No! Get them away!" Ranma yelled, he fell to the floor and began writhing. Kuno's looked concerned and headed towards his opponent, but before he could get near Ranma he was picked up by a giant fist and another grabbed Ranma and was carried away. The students all stared at the demon that had appeared and carried off the two fighters, then the teacher called them in and all was forgotten as the class started.

No one noticed the blue-haired girl running after the giant.

* * *

"What are you? A demon?" Kuno asked the man standing in front of him. They'd chosen to rest by an abandoned building, well not so much chosen as lightning had struck a working water heater, which amazingly had still worked, and doused Ryoga. They'd walked inside to dry off, but Kuno made a point to stand between him and the unconscious Ranma while waving the Redheat, as Kuno had called his chi-based sword, in his face.

"I'm _not_ a demon!" Ryoga protested, trying to calm Kuno down, or at least to get the blade away from his eye.

"Then what _are_ you?" Kuno said. "And what's going on!"

Ryoga sighed and gathered some sticks and papers together. "Let's at least get the fire started, we'll need all the comfort we can give Ranma if the storm comes this way. Then I'll explain the story."

Kuno aimed his hand at the makeshift fireplace, a red string of chi flew from his finger and wrapped around the wood, which almost immediately it lit on fire.

"Thanks," Ryoga said. He moved towards Ranma, but Kuno stepped in front of him again. Ryoga sighed.

"Could you move Ranma closer to the fire?" He asked. Kuno nodded and picked Ranma up with his left, and swordless, hand, moving him closer to the fire. Ranma still winced and mumbled unintelligent words, Ryoga nodded thanks to Kuno then sat across the fire from the two warriors and explained the story; a story about curses and the strange family he belonged to.

Kuno stared at the man across from him with a shocked look on his face.

"It's all true," Ryoga said. He'd told Kuno everything the Tendo's knew about his family.

"Amazing," Kuno said, it was the only word that came to mind. "But what caused this man to get so sick?"

"That's something else entirely, and something I can't talk about," Ryoga answered. "Part of it is because Ranma's terrified of lightning and thunder."

"I feel sorry for this man," Kuno said, gazing at Ranma with admiration. "To try to fight while the thing one fears the most is nearby, truly courageous.

"Why'd you attack him?" Ryoga asked.

"It was not with him I intended to duel with," Kuno answered solemnly. "It was with Akane Tendo."

"Akane?" Ryoga asked, surprised. "Why?"

"I wish to date with her older sister, Nabiki," Kuno explained. "Her father, though, has decided that those who cannot defeat his youngest daughter will not be allowed to date any of his daughters. His own words 'My youngest daughter is heir to my school, those who cannot beat her will not date nor be more than friends with any of my daughters."

"What does Nabiki say about this?" Ryoga asked.

"She says I'm her boyfriend no matter what her father says, that I don't need to worry, but I want his consent. Dating Nabiki behind his back isn't an option for me, my honor doesn't allow it."

"Why haven't you beaten her yet? Akane's nothing compared to you," Ryoga pointed out.

"I could never harm any of the Tendo's," Kuno answered. "They're like a family to me."

"And you're like my big brother," Akane's voice came from the door way. She ran to Ryoga and whacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?" Ryoga askedgrowled, rubbing his head.

"For leaving me behind," She said, then sat next to Kuno and looked at the sleeping Ranma with concern.

"Is he okay?" She asked, having seen Ranma collapse and scream.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Ryoga said. Kuno stood up and brushed himself off.

"I'm going to go find some more wood to burn, this building should have some," He stated, then walked off. Ryoga and Akane sat there in awkward silence.

"Why were all those boys waiting for you in the courtyard?" Ryoga asked. Akane looked surprised by the random question.

"It's a long story," Akane said. Ryoga shrugged.

"Then make it short," He said.

"Lots of guys have crush on me, want to date me. I complain to my dad, he enters speech contest. Announces to whole neighborhood that the boys must beat me in a fight to date his daughters," Akane said. "That pretty much sums it up."

Ryoga looked at Akane with surprised. "Your _dad_ did that?"

"Yeah."

"How often does this happen?"

"Everyday."

Ryoga's jaw dropped. "Are you _serious_?"

"I wish I was kidding," Akane said. "I don't think daddy realizes how persistent the boys were going to be."

"Does he know?" Ryoga asked. Akane shook her head.

"Don't tell him," Akane pleaded. "I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"I won't," Ryoga said, receiving a small smile from Akane. "Now, why was Kuno attacking you and my brother? Did he want a little 'Kane booty?"

Akane's face flushed. "Uh, no-"

"I'm kidding, I know about him and Nabiki," Ryoga chuckled a bit. Another few moments passed and Kuno walked back in with a few sticks he added to the fire before sitting next to Akane.

"What a day huh?" She asked, nudging him in the ribs. He winced, but smiled at her.

"What a day indeed," Kuno stated.

Akane wrapped her arms around her legs and watched her unconscious fian… friend. Ranma was sweating, but still sleeping soundly. He made no more noises as he breathed evenly.

"Do you guys mind telling me what's going on?" Genma's voice came from where Akane had entered. He and Soun walked in, the fear that only father's could give settled in all of their stomachs, even Kuno, who considered Soun like a father-figure.

"The thunderstorm got to Ranma didn't it?" Genma asked. "I could sense it." Ryoga nodded his head.

"Almost, he didn't berserk this time," Ryoga answered. "But he did pass out."

Soun walked over to his daughter and pulled her into a hug, tears running down his face.

"Oh my daughter!" He sobbed. "You took care of your fiancée! I'm so proud of you!"

Akane blushed deeply. "Dad! It's not like that- Oomph!" Her father hugged her even tighter, causing her words to be unable to leave her thoughts.

Kuno stood up, carrying Ranma on his back.

"Shall we go?" He asked. Genma nodded, silently thanking him for helping his son.

"Yes," Genma said. "No doubt we'll have to tell about Ranma's fear of thunder."

* * *

Kasumi brought a tray of tea and set it in front of her family and guests. Each grabbed a cup and drank; grateful the storm had passed already.

Ranma had recovered, but still seemed a bit tired.

"A tale to be told causes an audience to gather," Kuno said. "Please, if you are willing, tell us about Ranma's fear of thunder, and the effects it had."

"I owe you that much," Ranma said. "It actually started when I was only around six years old."

* * *

Genma carried Ranma on his right arm and on his left he carried Ryoga. As they walked in the town they came by an old shrine, one that Genma needed to leave his children at. The villagers had told him about a horde of monsters that had been raiding them for years, and he planned on stopping them, but he didn't want to bring his sons along. Walking in the daycare center they saw an older man with a monks robe, who greeted them.

"Hello good sirs!" He said. Genma set the two boys in front of him.

"I need you to watch these two for a while," Genma said. The man nodded.

"Of course," He said. "You're the man who'll fight the beasts that plague us correct?"

Genma nodded. "Yes, that's me."

"Then I'll take care of these two for free," The man said. "Good luck."

"Thank you very much!" Genma said, bowing. He turned to his children.

"I'm going to be gone for a while you two, be good," Genma said. The two nodded and Genma left.

* * *

"The old man was very nice during the two weeks dad was gone," Ranma continued. "At the shrine, we found an old scroll that ontained a technique called the Bolt Fist attack that neither of us could master."

"Ater a couple of weeks of hunting them, defeated most of the monsters…. Except for one. It managed to slip by and got to the village," Ryoga continued.

* * *

Ryoga and Ranma stood in front of the elderly monk, hands up in a guarded stance. Thunder boomed in the distance, rain hitting the rooftop of the shrine. There were no other children there; Ranma, Ryoga and the old man were the only ones left in the village. A monster stood in front of them, sharp teeth and glowing red eyes.

"I'm going to eat you little ones," The monster said, unsheathing five long claws from each of its brown fingers. "Cut you pretty, cut you deep, it'll be your skin I eat."

Ranma and Ryoga wore masks of stone, neither budging an inch. Lightning struck nearby, causing Ranma, who'd always been scared of it, to flinch. The monster noticed this.

"Little one scared of thunder?" It asked in its sickening voice. "After you're in my belly you'll never feel scared again."

Ryoga and Ranma both leaped at the monster, attacking it with all their strength. The monster laughed and swatted them aside, it's knife like fingers leaving gashes on the two. The old monk lunged after the two had been knocked aside and stabbed a knife deep into the monsters gut -

- and the monsters fingers poked through his back.

"Grandpa!" Ranma yelled their term of endearment to the old man. Ryoga had been knocked out, laying in what would have been a painful position. The old man coughed, then slumped to his knees. Lightning struck the top of the roof, and the monster quickly decapitated the monk while laughing shrilly.

"NOO!" Ranma cried out, tears falling down his cheeks. The monster devoured the head in front of Ranma, laughing the whole time. Thunder boomed again, but this time Ranma didn't cringe, he glowed. The monster looked surprised as it's future meal had electricity coursing through his body, just before the boy ran up to him and punched him in the gut, releasing enough electricity to power the village, and more than enough to completely destroy the monster.

* * *

"Whenever he hears too much thunder," Ryoga said. "He goes berserk and attacks with unlimited electrified chi. That's the technique of the Bolt Fist."

All the Tendo's and Kuno stared with horror on their faces. Ranma looked at the ground as if ashamed, and Genma patted him on the back.

"Ranma!" Soun said, then burst into tears and pulled his future son into a hug. "I'm so sorry!"

Ranma looked confused, as if he'd expected complete rejection, even fear.

"You went through something like that and became strong from it, I respect you more Knight," Kuno said. Akane and Nabiki nodded in agreement.

"Oh my," Kasumi said. "How awful." She wiped her eyes with a tissue and blew her nose.

* * *

Ranma stood across from Akane in the dojo, each taking a guarded stance. Kuno sat next to Nabiki at the entrance, each holding hands.

"Ready?" Ranma asked. Akane nodded. They bowed and each leaped away from each other. The blue aura appeared around Ranma again, but this time it was focused into one spot. Akane lunged at him, striking with her hands and feet, but the small chi shield moved and intercepted the blows. Akane leaped back, then hit with both hands at the same time and hit two different spots, effectively punching Ranma into the wall. Kuno and Nabiki clapped as he got up and shook his head, Akane smiled at him.

_She should smile more often,_ He thought, _she looks really cute when she does_. Realizing what had just crossed his mind, he shook his head again, trying to clear the thoughts.

"That was unexpected," Ranma complimented. "You figured I couldn't cover more than one area."

"Thanks, but you shouldn't have been playing with that shield of yours," Akane teased. She bowed and he returned it. "Well I'm gonna go take a bath, I'll see you tomorrow Kuno."

She kissed Kuno on the cheek, and Ranma looked away with an irritated look on his face. Kuno noticed.

_Hm... he has feelings for her,_ He thought to himself. _It might be best to stay out of it, but knowing Akane she might need a little push._

Kuno stood up after Akane left. "Ranma, tomorrow we'll duel again. I've never had an equal match before, it's nice to find someone on my level."

Ranma nodded. "Ryoga's as good as me though, you might want to give him a try."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kuno said. "I bid you all farewell."

He kissed Nabiki on the forehead, but she pulled him down and gave him one on the lips, causing him to blush.

"Good night Kuno-baby," She said when they parted. Kuno, still with a blush, nodded and left. Then she fixed Ranma with a gaze, on of evaluation.

"What?" Ranma asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Be careful when you fight Kuno-baby," Nabiki warned. "If it gets too serious he can make Redheat go into overdrive."

"Overdrive?" Ranma asked. Nabiki nodded.

"Haven't you noticed how hot he is?" She asked. Ranma shook his head vigorously.

"I don't look at guys like that Nabiki!" He exclaimed. Nabiki sighed.

"I meant his aura, it's very hot when he uses it," She explained. Ranma remembered the steam from Kuno's aura and the heat left from the swings of the sword.

"Yeah, I remember," Ranma replied. "What's this technique you're talking about?"

"It sounds like the Bolt Fist, from how you described it," Nabiki said thoughtfully. "I've only seen him use it once, but that's just because he's never needed to use it again."

Ranma nodded, then yawned. "I'm gonna hit the hay, but I'll keep what you said in mind."

"Good," Nabiki said, she stood up. "Good night Ranma."

* * *

_Next Chapter: Kodachi. Be afraid, very afraid_


	4. Kodachi, A Sane Man's Worst Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning; birds were chirping, the sun slowly rose, and a man with black hair tied in a pigtail did his kata's with a blue haired female.

Ranma and his family had lived here for another week now and many things had changed. Ryoga had been placed in a different class than Ranma, as the two together were too loud. Genma earned extra money for the Tendo's by working part time with Dr. Tofu, but he now had to leave earlier than they did, causing sparring sessions to start earlier.

Kuno came over to the Tendo's house almost everyday practicing with Ryoga and Ranma, but they all kept chi use out. Ranma and Akane had become pretty good friends, and Ranma had began practicing with her. Finishing their exercise they both left the dojo to get ready for school.

"You know," Akane began as they neared the house. "I was wondering about that ring."

"Yeah?" Ranma asked.

"Wouldn't the amazons try to get it back?" Akane questioned. Ranma shrugged.

"It was around three years ago," Ranma replied. "If they haven't done it by now then I doubt they ever will."

"So you _did_ take it from the Amazons!" Akane grinned. Ranma realized what he'd just said and winced.

"I can't believe I fell for that," Ranma sighed. "I didn't steal it on purpose, it sorta, fell on my finger..."

"Uh-huh..." Akane winked playfully. "I'm sure it did. I'll have to hear this story on the way to school."

They both entered the house and went to their individual rooms after a "see you later". Ranma got into his room where Ryoga slept soundly, Genma had given them a break today and Ryoga had used it to sleep in while Ranma had used to it train with Akane. Ranma nudged him awake with his foot, causing the bandanna wearing boy to mumble and roll over.

"Wake up P-Chan," Ranma said, calling Ryoga the old nickname a girl named Akari had given him. Strange girl, claimed she loved Ryoga because he'd beaten some pig of hers, even though they were only eight at the time. Ryoga opened one eye and used it to give Ranma a glare.

"Who're you calling P-Chan!" He growled, which turned into a groan as he lifted himself up.

"P for pig and Chan because you're oh-so cute!" Ranma said in his most feminine voice, before he was forced to run as Ryoga made strangling gestures and gave chase.

"Don't call me that!" He roared as they ran through the house, waking everyone up.

Ranma sat next to Nabiki at the table with a few new bruises, courtesy of Ryoga, as Kasumi brought breakfast. Akane sat on his other side with a concerned look on her face.

"Ranma, what happened?" Akane asked. Ranma shrugged, as if it were nothing.

"I called Ryoga 'P-Chan'," Ranma said. Ryoga glared at him from his side.

"I told you not to call me that!" He growled. Akane laughed, but Nabiki raised an eyebrow.

"What's the deal with the name 'P-Chan'?" She asked.

"When we were about eight years old we stumbled into a pig ranch," Ranma said, smile plain on his face.

**_Flashback_**

Ranma walked with Ryoga to the giant ranch, Genma had let them go on their own as he booked a room at a hotel.

"Wow!" Ranma exclaimed. The ranch was huge! Even the animals, only pigs from what he could see, were bigger than him.

"Look at those pigs!" Ryoga said, running up to one of the biggest. It snorted at him and turned away, then passed gas in Ryoga's face. Ranma laughed as Ryoga turned away, holding his nose.

"Ew! Gross!" Ryoga yelled, not even realizing he'd accidentally unlocked the fence. His bandanna had gotten caught in the lock and when he turned he'd pulled the door opened. Ryoga ran back to Ranma who had fallen over laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Ryoga yelled. An older man walked out of his ranch with his granddaughter at the sounds of visitors.

"You ain't dating anyone who can't beat our prized pig," He was saying to her, but then he saw his "prized" pig had escaped and was heading towards two boys.

"Watch out!" His granddaughter yelled, but it was too late and two thuds could be heard. They both looked away, but looked back when they heard a loud boom.

Each boy had a fist raised and had pounded them into the pig, sending it flying and knocking it out. The old man's eyes widened in amazement, but his granddaughter had run over to the one with the bandanna.

"Oh! you're so strong!" She squealed. "You're just like a pig!"

Ranma and Ryoga exchanged a confused glance.

"I didn't come to be insulted," Ryoga said, the earlier incident had left him in a bad mood. He turned to leave. "Let's go Ranma!"

The other boy nodded and they both made to go, but the young girl put an arm on Ryoga's shoulder.

"I didn't mean that like an insult," She said. "To me pigs are the greatest things!"

Ryoga turned around with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"My name's Akari!" She said, a cute smile appeared on her face. "What's yours?"

"I'm Ryoga Hibiki," Ryoga said, nervous at the sudden sight of cuteness. Ranma felt left out, he'd beaten the pig to! Why didn't anyone talk to him? The next thing out of the girls mouth answered cause him to be glad he was unnoticed.

"I'm going to call you P-Chan," Akari said, still smiling away. "P for pig and Chan for cute! Would you like to be my husband?"

Ryoga blushed and Ranma snickered, now Ranma was glad she hadn't talked to him. The old man had caught up to them and rested a hand on Akari's head.

"A little too young for that you two," He laughed. "But come back when you're older and I'll gladly approve."

"You'll come back right?" Akari asked, tears shimmering in her eyes. Ryoga nodded, not sure how else to answer. He didn't want her to cry.

"Um...sure," Ryoga said. "In ten years or so, ok?"

The old man pulled a contract out of his pocket and handed the boy a pen. "If you'll just sign here, then I'll have a future son with you!"

**_End Flashback_**

Ranma rolled on the floor laughing. Ryoga glared at him and Akane did her best not to smile. Kasumi wasn't as successful, but hid it with her hand. Soun sat down, his eyes half shut.

"Where's your father?" He asked sleepily.

"He leaves early to work for Dr. Tofu," Kasumi answered for them. Soun nodded and dug into the breakfast Kasumi had laid out. The rest of them did the same, after Ranma had recovered from laughing that is. Nabiki joined them at the table, having gotten up later than the rest of them but still ready for school, and ate. Nabiki finished first, opting to leave and meet Kuno on the way. Around ten minutes later Ryoga, Ranma and Akane finished and left.

"Mmm..." Ranma said, rubbing his stomach as they walked. "Your sister makes amazing food!"

Ryoga nodded in agreement. "Yeah, none of us can cook that well."

"She's been taking care of us since our mother passed," Akane said. "And she is the best at it." Akane ran behind Ranma and jumped onto his back, causing him to almost fall over.

"What're you doing?" He asked. Akane wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Piggyback!" She exclaimed. He laughed, then grabbed her legs for a more comfortable position.

"You can walk you know," Ranma said.

"Why would I when I have a fiancée who'll carry me?" Akane fluttered her eyelashes playfully. Ranma raised an eyebrow at her.

"C'mon Ryoga!" He pleaded. "You're on my side right?"

"Of course," Ryoga said. Ranma sighed in relief.

"That'll cost ten dollars of course," Ryoga said. Ranma gave him a look that suggested he had given him over to a pack of hungry hyena's. Akane and Ryoga laughed as Ranma gave chase to his brother with his fiancee on his back.

* * *

Kuno walked with Nabiki and Ryoga, who'd caught up to them after running away from Ranma. Kuno was holding hands with Nabiki. Ryoga walked on the fence next to them, doing the same practices he and Ranma used often to improve their balance.

"Ryoga you might want to-" Kuno started, but he was too late in his warning. Ryoga was splashed with cold water by a woman who'd lost the grip on her hose while watering plants, causing him to turn into the seven foot beast.

"Aw man!" He groaned, his voice reverberating around the city. Kuno and Nabiki sighed and they walked to Dr. Tofu's, Ryoga trying his best to hunch but not truly successful as several people ran and screamed. Kuno and Nabiki went inside the good doctor's office, leaving Ryoga outside. He sat down in front of the office, his chin in his hand.

"This sucks," He said. Out of nowhere a woman wearing a school uniform, not Furinkan's, Ryoga noticed, landed on his knee.

"When was this statue built?" She asked aloud. "It's of no matter, I'll reshape it into a black rose. It'll look so much better!" With that said she took out what seemed to be a long ribbon and began hitting Ryoga with it. It didn't hurt too much, but he felt it and was growing irritated.

"What are you _doing_?" Ryoga bellowed. The girls eyes widened and she whimpered, before falling unconscious in a faint. Ryoga caught her with his hand, then turned into a man as hot water was poured on him, courtesy of Kuno. Ryoga shrank, now holding the woman in his arms as her eyes fluttered open. As soon as she saw Ryoga she latched on to him in a crushing hug.

"Oh dearest hero!" She wailed. "It was you who saved me from the demon that tried to violate my innocence!"

"Now wait a minute!" All Ryoga had done was ask what she was doing. Kuno and Nabiki exchanged glances, then both walked to school.

"W-where are you two going!" Ryoga yelled. "Come back!"

Kuno turned and smiled. "Take good care of my sister!"

Ryoga turned his head as the girl tightened her grip, somehow it made him feel like a snake was wrapping itself around him.

"What is your name hero?" The sister of Kuno asked. Ryoga sighed.

"Ryoga Hibiki," He said.

"I'm Kodachi, the black rose," She released him and leaped away. "Well see each other later!" With that said she let out a laugh, one that pierced Ryoga's ears and caused him to wince.

"Much later," Ryoga said, rubbing his ears. "What a psycho." He ran after the two who'd abandoned him, hoping he wouldn't be late to school.

* * *

_Short chapter I know, but next one should be good._


	5. Amazon Attack!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2.

_Ah, one again I must set explanations. Kodachi is exactly the same as she was in the series, but she likes Ryoga now. Akane and Ranma are now pretty good friends. Ryoga is still kind of a loner, only really getting along with his family, but will that change as he encounters certain girls in the series? _

_The Spirimune, something I **completely** forgot to explain, is a sword Kuno wields. It's created when he uses his Chi, similar to Ryoko from the Tenchi series. The reason I did this was because wielding a wooden sword wouldn't work so well in this world, as it would easily be destroyed by the caliber of fighters in this story, so for Kuno to keep up with them he'd require a different type of sword. As you might've noticed I've been assigning elements to everyone, fire to Kuno and electricity to Ranma. I'll be explaining this in later chapters._

_Ah, the amazons; they're being introduced in this chapter. Remember earlier (For those who forgot) it was mentioned that an elder and her granddaughter had been beaten by Genma and Ryoga, I don't want people to review and be asking about that since it'll be explained._

_Review when you finish reading, I can guarantee I won't write anymore unless I get reviews._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

"Why didn't Kuno tell me he had a sister?" Ryoga asked. He, along with Nabiki and Ranma were walking home. Akane and some new girl she'd met at school had stayed behind to get information about Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics, both were thinking of joining. Kuno had left, having to go home to do some chores, but he promised to come by later.

Nabiki shrugged. "Never came up."

Ryoga glared at the laughing Ranma. "What's so funny?"

Ranma pointed at him, trying to stifle his laughter. "You're going to have a psycho stalker P-Chan!"

Ryoga roared and grabbed Ranma in a strangle hold, Nabiki sighed and continued walking home. Their fights would take too long and she had homework to do.

"Who're you calling P-Chan!"

Ranma's answer was delayed as a wall nearby exploded and a woman with blue hair leaped out, attacking both of the boys head on, but they'd jumped apart already causing her to stand in-between them now.

"Thief! You die!" The woman yelled as she began swinging her weapons, two bonbouri, at Ranma. Her speed matched his, but her strength didn't, as she found out when he grabbed one of each weapon and looked at her with confusion.

"Thief?" He said, hardly noticing that the woman had attacked him. He turned to Ryoga with a questioning look. "Am I a thief?"

Ryoga shook his head, not noticing how the woman struggled to pull her weapons from Ranma's grip, her face turning red with the effort. "Not that I recall."

Ranma looked at the woman, realizing she was struggling free. "Oh, sorry about that." With that he let go and she flew into a lamp post, knocking it over.

"Thief?" He repeated. "I think you've got the wrong person, I've never stolen anything."

The woman grabbed the pole and swung it at him, each hit dodged almost effortlessly. "You -_Swing_- disobeyed -_Swing_- sacred Amazon laws! -_Swing_- Stole from us! -_Swing_- Now you-"

She was interrupted as Ranma stopped the pole with an open hand. "Amazon?" He turned to Ryoga.

"She does look familiar," Ryoga said, studying her face and blue hair. "But I don't remember _why_ exactly."

The woman turned and noticed Ryoga for the first time. "Airen!" She shouted before glomping Ryoga, who paled and tried to get her off.

"What're you doing!" He cried. Shampoo just continued snuggling on him, rubbing her head into his neck. "Ranma, help!"

Ranma shook his head. "Sorry Ryoga, but it's good for you to make friends."

* * *

"And she hasn't let go since?" Kasumi asked, she held a hand over her mouth to cover a smile. She'd certainly found the situation just as humorous as Ranma had.. 

"Nope," Ryoga said. He and Ranma had walked home together, but Shampoo had refused to let go of his arm.

"When's pop getting back?" Ranma asked Akane, who sat next to him.

"In about ten minutes Ranma," Akane said. "Don't be so impatient."

"I have to be, my sparring partner is occupied with his _-Snicker-_ wife," Ranma said, laughing. Ryoga fixed him with a glare.

"Dang it, and I can't get myself free," Ryoga groaned.

"You need to stop being so nervous Ryoga," Ranma said. "I mean if you fought a girl and she did this, the battle would be over already. You'd lose _so_ fast." As sad as it was, it was just as true. Ryoga could not keep ever bring himself to use his superhuman strength on a woman, not even to pry himself from her.

Ryoga sighed, and tried to seperate himself again. "Could you at least tell us your name?" He asked the girl.

"For Airen I do anything," She said. "Name Shampoo."

Ranma did his best not to laugh. "L-l-like th-the hair care...BWAHAHAHAHA!" He gave up and burst out laughing.

Shampoo released Ryoga's arm, allowing circulation back in. "Thief laugh at Shampoo's name?"

Ranma tried to stop and be at least a little polite. "N-no I-" But he soon failed. "I-I BWAHAHAHAHA!" He couldn't stop. Several crashes later, Ranma sent was flying over Nerima, courtesy of Shampoo upercutting him with the table. Ryoga exchanged a nervous glance with Akane.

* * *

"Ryoga has another prospector?" Kuno asked the pigtailed man who'd crashed through the roof of Dr. Tofu's clinic. Kuno had been there for his yearly physical to participate in fencing. Ranma, who'd been bandaged up by Tofu, nodded.

"Her name's Shampoo!" Ranma laughed, but Kuno clucked his tongue disapprovingly.

"One should not make fun of others for such minor things, if at all," Kuno said. Ranma shrugged.

"I just don't like her," He said. "She keeps calling me a thief, and I'm not one who likes insults."

"The only circumstance I've known of Amazons calling someone a thief is when they've stolen something and got away, it's considered really bad," Tofu commented. "But you've never-"

Ranma sweated and grinned nervously.

"You didn't!" Tofu laughed as Ranma nodded. Facts began clicking in his head. "The Divine Ring... amazons, geez Ranma! She must be trying to kill you for the ring!"

"Whoops?" Ranma rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

There, kinda short, but I'm going to start making them longer again. Hopefully I can scrounge some time to finish my stories since they're all way behind.

Review and stuff.


End file.
